


论十八线演员的转型之路（5）

by shxxbi628



Category: Double B - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxxbi628/pseuds/shxxbi628
Kudos: 2





	论十八线演员的转型之路（5）

*ooc  
*十八线小演员彬 × 知名三级片导演元  
*LOFTER:第九朵云彩

金韩彬在金知元刚跟自己人支会完自己的事后不久来到了剧场，见着大家都在忙活，识相地站在旁边不给人添麻烦，不知道想着什么在紧张时不时下意识地啃手指。也不是他怕生不敢打招呼的问题，就是金振焕今儿有急事不陪他来，他自己一个人有点发怵，手足无措地到处张望寻找着金知元和金东赫的身影。

话说回来别看金韩彬现在这样乖乖的，跟几天前羞恼生气的样子不太一样。这几天来金韩彬可真是纠结来纠结去，做的心理建设可是一波又一波，几乎每时每刻都在拿着点什么来数单数双数决定去还是不去。真不是夸张，至少金振焕见着金韩彬的时候都是这个状态，家里估计除了缸里的大米没被数过之外别的都被数遍了。其实冲着成堆的账单和高昂的合同违约金他也不能不去，可能就是脸皮薄心里图个舒服吧才数东西说什么看天意。据金振焕所说，金韩彬是因为14：13 “去”多一次他才决定来的。

金知元正环顾着四周回忆着还有没有哪个人他漏了通知的时候，突然注意到片场角落多了一抹亮眼的黄色。几乎同时的金韩彬也看到了他，兴许是见到在陌生的环境突然看到认识的人有点激动吧，金韩彬见着金知元走过去打招呼的时候笑的特别甜。至少那时候还是笑得出来的。

“早啊Bobby哥。”

“早，昨天睡得好吗？”

“还不错，你呢。”

“我也还行。”

“今天对手戏就...有劳哥多多关照了。”

“太客气了韩彬。”

客套了几句之后两人还是不可避免地陷入了尴尬的沉默，各自怀着心事。一边金知元脸上风平浪静实际上脑子里惊涛骇浪在抓狂地想话题与此同时还在崩溃是不是年龄差太大跟人真有代沟了诸如此类的，另一边金韩彬在想着一会要拍大尺度的话要怎么办自己什么都不懂怕NG太多搞砸。

“你俩杵这干嘛呢，模特拍片呢？”

好在金东赫及时出现打破了这个尴尬的局面。金知元万分感谢金东赫今天无比贴心的瞬间突然想起自己说了一圈好像就还没告诉金东赫做导演该干啥，笑脸笑到一半就这么僵在了脸上。不似金知元担心的那样，金东赫靠着金知元那本导演剧本里标注的场景拍摄顺序以及分镜细节要求倒也还是能好好指导拍摄的，而且他以前一无聊就来陪着金知元泡片场，那么多年了片场也不是白泡的，比对着平时金知元导演做的，学的还挺有模有样的。

金韩彬这刚进组第一个场景分镜拍摄是他和金知元还是兄弟的时候第一次互相帮忙解决生理需要，而这里剧情需要他金韩彬表现出这个过程中感情界限模糊的发生，以这个作为他对金知元兄弟情开始模糊的一个分界点。虽然不是完完全全的“动作戏”，但对于第一天接触这方面的影视拍摄的他来说还是挑战很大的。

金韩彬听到第一场就是这个的时候脑子就像似的嗡嗡作响，金东赫站他面前滔滔不绝地讲解着具体动作细节他也是处于精神完全出走的状态左耳进右耳出，先撇开怎么表现感情不说，给人抓着自己小兄弟他实在是除了懵逼不知道还能做出什么。

说到这三级片吧，虽说是三级片，但也不是那种粗俗的三级小短片打一炮就直接“咔”杀青领饭盒了，除了“动作戏”以外还是有感情线的。而“动作戏”拍摄也跟那些不一样还是有点讲究的，拍摄前演员得先去进行身体清洁，除此之外正常上镜需要的造型还得做妆也还得化。刚金知元看金韩彬听具体动作细节讲解的时候懵逼那样儿吧也是心里有点过意不去，毕竟要不是自己坑蒙拐骗金韩彬也不至于踏进这行来挑战自我。

金知元早早洗完出外头做造型了，而金韩彬和金知元明明同时进的厕所，金知元造型都做完了金韩彬也还没出来。金知元有点坐不住了，不知道金韩彬啥情况，想着去厕所开导开导小孩别紧张什么的。

金知元刚走到厕所门口就听到里头淋浴水声以及，几声不仔细听压根听不到的低喘。金知元不由喉头一紧，犹豫半晌后推开门想要确定，刚刚还模糊不清的低喘声瞬间清晰的同时戛然而止。一打开门映入金知元眼帘的就是在水雾腾起的毛玻璃淋浴房里金韩彬开着立式淋浴喷头湿着身水不断顺着他身体曲线往下流，淋浴房的移门半开着正好挡着金韩彬屁股的一半，而金韩彬手双手放的位置隔着毛玻璃模糊可见实在让人浮想联翩。

金知元在人错愕或许应该说是难堪更为准确的注视下踏进厕所，关门顺带上锁。并且在金韩彬关上推门之前挡住门挤进了那个对于两个成年男性来说过于拥挤的扇弧形隔间。不知是隔间里热气太闷还是两人过于亲密的距离又或是因为被人看到了自己刚刚在做的事，金韩彬呼吸有些急促起来，结结巴巴地开口，说话前言不搭后语。

“哥进来找我是有什么急事吗..？”

“这样没事吗好像造型那些都毁掉了....”

“是不是我太久了大家都在等我了，我穿个衣服马上就行。”

金知元事实上也不在意造型什么的，毕竟造型可以重做，到嘴边的小朋友跑了倒难再来。金知元低笑了几声，

“是有点久，东赫让我过来看看你有没有什么问题。”

“现在看来问题还挺大的。”

金知元说着手掌便附上人些许勃起的物件，金韩彬僵直在原地不知道该如何是好，伸手想要制止对方的手反被人拉住手举过头顶按在墙上。还没等金韩彬反应过来，带着男性气息且夹杂着淡淡的烟草味的吻便侵袭了上来。两人唇齿相依间，金知元唇舌攻城掠地，让金韩彬难以招架，呼吸尽数被他抢夺。在感觉到金韩彬气息不顺时金知元及时放开了他，手上动作仍是不停。

感觉到人腿软身体有渐渐下滑的趋势，金知元扶住了金韩彬的腰，手上撸动着似乎因接吻情动而越发涨大的物件。估摸着组里估计现在到处找不到人得急了，还是得赶紧帮小孩给解决出来。思虑片刻金知元便蹲下身不顾金韩彬拒绝两手按着人腿根固定住张口含住人物件吞吐了起来，时不时敛起牙齿含弄着龟头，舌头在上面舔弄轻扫，刮过满是沟壑的冠状沟，金韩彬让金知元的口舌技巧给弄的舒服的不行不再拒绝，轻按金知元的头挺动着下身在他口里小幅度地抽插了起来。金知元手上配合着唇齿的动作撸动着余部同时抚弄着囊袋，直到感觉到人浊液将要射出才松开口。

金知元就着花洒水流漱了漱口，便拉开隔间拉门走了出去，拿起浴室架子上的毛巾擦了擦头以及湿漉漉的身体。

“收拾一下就快点出来了，磨蹭太久组里那边都在等着。”

“一会拍的场景没有那么多来帮助你来感觉，如果怕对着男的勃起不来可以回想一下刚刚，可能会有点帮助。”

“怎么自慰会吧，自己怎么做的就对我怎么做，一会拍的时候就不要那么害羞了，害羞也只会多NG几次，我不介意，就是辛苦你了。”

金知元出了厕所大概十几分钟之后金韩彬才缓过神，

我操，这都什么事。

tbc.


End file.
